My dirty little confession
by totallymeagain
Summary: On a girls night out the women of Summer Bay make some startling confessions! Brax-fans will enjoy this story, Liam-fans not so much. Rated M for explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a supposed to be fun fanfiction, it is not like other fanfics but I think some will be able to appreciate it. It is rated M for language. If you like Brax, you will like it... unless you like Liam as well. Give it a try, read it and please let me know what you think. I don't know if I will continue it, it depends on your reactions!**

**I need to say a big thank you to my friend Erika who wrote this story together with me. I think we both should be proud of the result but all credits to her... She made it a lot better... Thank you very much!  
><strong>

**I hope you will enjoy it! Here we go...**

* * *

><p>A girl's night out is when exclusively adult women participate in social activities. And unfortunately, the lack of social activities in Summer Bay has kept the women of Summer Bay, in simple terms, bored. And after all, they could use the distraction from all the unsocial things that have been happening in Summer Bay over the recent months. Charlie, Bianca, Marilyn, Roo and Leah had all agreed to meet at up at Leah's place; the only place where there were less than five individuals in the house and could be discarded of at this particular time. There was only one rule, lots of booze and calorie consuming food. Chocolate with wine… Delicious!<p>

Marilyn and Roo were the first ones to arrive, a few minutes later Bianca stormed through the door, apologising for her poor punctuality and Charlie and Leah were being the gracious hostesses; as per usual. "So girls what do you think of doing?" Roo asked. "I don't know. What do you do on these nights?" Leah questioned uncertainly. "Simply, you can play nice," Bianca paused, "or as I prefer it: dirty." Charlie looked at her, "you play dirty?" Marilyn decided to interfere, "girls, I have an idea." Roo hesitated, "oh, here we go!" "What, the idea is good!" Marilyn said stubbornly. "Each girl writes down three questions, places it in this bowl," she held up a crystal bowl, "and each of us is going to draw one out and going around the table everyone answers the question asked."

Everyone around the table was sceptical, Roo just silently gulped on her drink, Bianca clapped her hands, Leah and Charlie were amused. "What are we waiting for?" Marilyn asked. "No boring questions," Charlie added in demandingly.

…

Bianca was the first one to pick a question from the bowl, she read the piece of paper after she unfolded it and burst into laughter. "Who's question is this?" She yelled out. "It would help if we knew what it was," Leah added. "I thought this was confidential," Charlie stated. "The question is," Bianca interrupted, "when was the last time you…" "You what," Leah encouraged. "You faked it," Bianca added in quickly. The women followed Bianca into laughter, the tone for the interesting questions had been set in. "So," Marilyn prodded Bianca to answer the question. "This is your question, isn't it Marilyn?" Bianca asked in shock. Marilyn answered by looking down, paying careful attention to her thighs. "Are you going to start off or not," Charlie stepped in. "Well," Bianca started, "I shouldn't be saying this," she hesitated. "But you will spit it out girl," Roo instructed. "When we have… you know… recently," Bianca continued slowly. "Sex is, as I am a hundred percent sure, is the term they use for it," Roo butted in. "Yeah, it just feels different, worse," she sipped on her wine. "Liam and I just got back together, and when you reunite, especially for the first time you expect fireworks and the whole show, but now it's worse…" Bianca said honestly. "I haven't had orgasm since we got back together," she quickly said and followed, "there I said it."

"That is harsh," Charlie stated. "But the sex was right when you first started right?" Roo asked, just to make sure that there is no misunderstanding that their sex life came to a downturn when they got back together. "Yeah, it was, but… no, I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining all of this, it's probably all in my head," Bianca started to regret saying anything. "What is the big deal?" Roo asked, "I used to fake it all the time…" she stopped herself before revealing the identity. "With…" Marilyn encouraged, emptying her glass of wine. "With Harvey, sometimes with Sid," Roo confessed. "But I thought you were taking it slow," Marilyn was surprised. "I thought we were too, but then we got the bedroom and he is just as slow, even SLOWER," she elongated on the last word and the company started chuckling. "But I had no problems with Sid in that area, I have no need to complain about his masterful skills," Charlie coughed at Marilyn's confession. "I think it's personal," Leah stepped in, "some women just tend to orgasm, and some don't." Charlie looked at her in disbelief. "No," she corrected her, "I don't believe that. Sex is to be participated in, and enjoyed, thoroughly," she made sure to emphasize the enjoyment part. "I never orgasmed," Leah admired," I never orgasmed, not even once in any relationship."

Marilyn chocked on her wine, Bianca and Roo had nothing to choke on and Charlie spat out her wine; of course all were in shock. "So you are telling me that you never…" Charlie assisted. "Not with Miles, not with Elijah; that's for sure," Leah shook her head. "Not even once," Charlie repeated. "Girl, you must be so frustrated now, in all your thirty-five years of living, you NEVER," Bianca gasped. "I've gotten used to it," Leah answered. "Jeez," Bianca shouted, "I couldn't do it." "You shouldn't learn how to live with it," both Bianca and Charlie said simultaneously. "Isn't there anything you can do about it," Charlie continued. "No, I tried going to a psychiatrist, tried homeopathic, God knows what to relax… nothing works," Leah replied. "Not even pleasing yourself?" Charlie asked curiously. "Well, that is the only option I have to get satisfied," Leah answered, "and I can't believe I am saying this, but um… I let him watch it then."

"Oh my God, Leah," Marilyn asked surprised. "no, actually that is a great idea." Leah looked at her in a confused way. "Maybe they can learn something from it," Marilyn explained pointing to the rest of the girls. "Not that I need that," Charlie softly mumbled, however her comment was drowned by the sudden laughter at Marilyn's comment. "Oh come on, what is the big deal?" Leah asked. "Everyone fakes it from time to time, I just do it more than anyone else!" Girls agreed to open up another bottle of wine, to further relieve the tension.

After everyone settled into the conversation again, Bianca wanted some more advice to fix her problem. "Maybe Liam and I should try new things," Bianca started, "like sex in public venues, I heard they are really effective or new positions or more foreplay," she whispered. "Definitely, that helps," Marilyn stated. "Because, I never had this problem before you know," Bianca continued, "Liam and I used to have normal, regular sex and I liked it." "Normal?" Charlie questioned. "Please tell me that your not one of the boring couples who don't do oral," she begged. "What is wrong with that?" Leah asked offended. "And you wonder why you can't reach climax," Charlie told Leah, gesticulating heavily. "Vittorio and I used to do that," Bianca confessed, "but Liam is not into it…" "Ever?" Roo asked. Bianca shook her head in response.

"Oh my God," Roo shouted, "you should have stayed with the Italian," she suggested. "I am fine with it," Bianca reassured. "Oh really?" Charlie asked. "You could have fooled me!" "Look, nothing is wrong with normal sex," Bianca defended her pride. "Only that it is boring, old fashioned and you're unhappy with it. That is a sign that you need to spice things up," Charlie said huskily. "How do you bring that up?" Bianca asked. "Just tell him, he is your boyfriend, he should be willing to do anything and everything you want; especially sex wise!" Charlie advised. "I know, it's just weird. How do you start and how do you admit that you fake it?" Bianca wondered. "It would ruin any man's ego," Roo stated. "Why not tell him?" Marilyn asked. "The whole point of a relationship is to have both of you happy, and maybe he isn't happy either."

"Thanks," Bianca was eager to finish this conversation, "I will keep your suggestions in mind."

"Answer this final question," Roo started, "was Vittorio better than Liam?" Bianca nodded, "yeah, but I love Liam so that doesn't matter." "Exactly," Leah confirmed. "And besides, Liam was Italian, Liam could never compete with that." Marilyn continued on from Leah, "So is there proof of that? I always heard that Italians were the best lovers in the world, but I can't help but wonder if it's true?" "I think it is," Roo replied, "I once dated an Italian, best sex I have ever had." "Oh, you are so lucky," Marilyn exclaimed, "I wouldn't mind an Italian charmer."

"Hey Charlie," Roo noticed, "wasn't Angelo Italian?" Charlie gave them a disappointed look, "He is by blood, but his sensual expertise defies him," she rolled her eyes and added, "definitely not!" She poured herself another glass of wine, she was eager to swallow the bad taste in her mouth away. She looked up to inspect the sudden silence, "what?" she asked of the girls who were expectantly looking at her. "When was the last time you faked it?" Bianca asked, happy to get the attention of her sex life. "Not happy to share," Charlie answered. "Come on, all of us got to roll through the mud," Roo shouted and everyone nodded in agreement. "It can't be worse than me," Leah said.

"The point is, well I don't want to be the odd one out," Charlie explained. "How can you be the odd one out?" Marilyn asked. "Well," she hesitated, "my sex life is, the words cannot describe it. You have to experience it to believe me, I can't even remember the last time I faked it, no wait... It was with Angelo, for sure!" she admitted. "No way," Bianca said, "Brax is that good?"

"The best I ever had, willing, listens, does and just, I don't want to go too graphic," she stopped herself. "Because you don't want us to get too excited on your words?" Marilyn asked. "I am already feeling the heat," Leah confessed. "Oh my God," Charlie said, "now every time you look at Brax you are going to think about him in bed?" She asked in disbelief. "Well, he has set the standard high according to you Charlie," Bianca elucidated. "Well, he is mine and don't you dare take it away from me, otherwise," she threatened. "You are telling me that Brax never made you fake it?" Roo asked. "Never, from the first time, fireworks everywhere," Charlie replied. "It runs in the family," Bianca stated. "So after having sex with Heath, Liam can't make you orgasm anymore... that's interesting" Charlie replied."Ok, enough about the Braxton's, they're easy on the eyes, they're not Italian and they are fucking great in the love shack," Leah concluded. "Can we get onto the next question," Leah instructed. Going clockwise around the circle Roo was the next to pick out a white piece of paper and she slowly read: _What is your number?_

This had been a night of startling revelations and so many more to come!

_**This was the first chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it. I don't know if I will continue this story, it depends on your reactions. Please let me know if you want me to continue or not. A big thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. I was really surprised with all the nice comments. I did not expect that, but I liked them so much. My friend and me decided to write another chapter to say thank you for all the lovely reviews. Here we go...**_

* * *

><p>"What is your number?" Marilyn repeated thoughtfully. "What is that about?" She asked. "What did you think it was your kilos?" Charlie asked sarcastically. "Isn't it like code language for how many guys you slept with," Leah answered. "Yes," Roo said enthusiastically, "better start counting ladies, unless you can count them on your hands; which is pretty easy. Need no mathematicians." The girls looked at Roo, it was obvious that she had just a tiny bit too much to drink. Discussing the number of men you slept with was awkward, no one dared to answer the question first. What if the number was too little or too big? To break the enveloping silence Bianca decided to be the first. "Four," she said honestly. And once again the girls for the probably tenth time held onto their glasses; instead only Charlie and Roo laughed without wine ending up on anyone else or having it go down the wrong way; they thought that she was making a joke. "Very funny," Charlie managed to say. "It's not a joke! Before Vittorio there was the one I lost my virginity too, then there was Liam and then… Heath," she explained. "You slept with Heath?" Leah asked in shock. "It's common knowledge, they did it twice," Charlie blurted out, "and that is what she has been telling me, could be a lot more!"<p>

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bianca your number is just saying _I barely made it out of virginity_," Roo interrupted the conversation. "Yes, I slept with Heath and thank you Charlie for mentioning the number of times I slept with him," she thanked, ignoring Roo's comment. "But how did you know?" Marilyn asked Charlie. "Yeah, you know the time we talked about his performance? Yeah, that should have been your first hint," Bianca answered. "Don't worry it's easy to forget, I mean Brax is a tough, oh so tough act to follow," Charlie stated. "Bitch," Bianca coughed. "Sorry, caught up in my own mess with Miles," Leah apologised. "As a great friend and a housemate, who by the way would like some peace and quite, although it don't know how much peace I will get, I advise you to work it out," Charlie managed to construct a sentence, it was getting difficult. "And have great make up sex," Charlie added. Bianca clapped her hands. "Yeah, like the one you didn't have," Charlie said addressing Bianca.

"But, I would have thought that you Bianca would have more experience," Marilyn said. "I AM experienced," Bianca defended, "it's not the quantity it's the quality." "What quality?" Roo intervened, "didn't we girls just get a complaint session for Liam, the meant to be bad rock star turned good?" She asked. "And how do you have anything to compare it with, how do you know what great sex is when you have only three other guys to compare it with?" Charlie followed Roo's question. "Do you always compare men in the bedroom?" Leah asked Charlie. "Abso-bloody-lutely!" Roo stepped in, "if a guy is below average he is a no-go. It goes like this, we are women, part of the human race and we were born to enjoy and if you don't then you go against your nature," she explained. "So Sid was a no go?" Marilyn asked in confusion, it was easy to get lost in the conversation part, everyone talked about something else. "No," Roo answered, "Harvey was the NO-GO!"

"Hey Leah," Bianca intervened to change the subject, "how was Elijah?" "He is alright," Leah answered. "But he is conservative... God, that was boring," she finished. "Like how?" Charlie asked curiously. "He has lived in the bay for so long and can you believe it that he never had sex on the beach," Leah said slowly. "What? Someone has to change something about that," Marilyn said. "Like you for example," Roo stated. "What is wrong with that?" Bianca asked "I never had sex on the beach." "Are you freaking kidding me?" Charlie shouted, "not even at night when no one can see you?"

"Girls, this isn't a football match, let's stop the shouting, you're giving me a headache," Roo ordered. "To answer your question Charlie the answer is no, I don't get why you would want to be in sand, sweating in sand. Who the fuck wants that? And plus Charlie as the representative of the police force you should know its illegal," Bianca said. "Correction! I was on the force, not anymore, besides there are places where you can't get caught," Charlie felt obliged to defend. "True," Roo added, "and I'm sure Heath Braxton knows them all." Girls started laughing in unison, Heath really had made a reputation for himself.

"Girls, since this has turned out to be worse than a football match," Roo began, "well it is better than watching football with Sid on a Friday night," she yawned. "I think this was fun, I think we should do it again," Marilyn said cheerfully. "I think if we were to repeat this we should go out somewhere nice," Charlie suggested. "How about next week at the same time we decide," Marilyn said. "Next week?" Leah asked. "What in this one week you're going to get together with Miles and teach him how to have good sex?" Bianca asked. "No, I have a son," Leah answered. "It's all good, we will stay here and then we'll see what happens," Marilyn stated. "God, we're going to become sorority girls, are you sure we won't have an accident and then have bloody Mary come after us," Bianca gasped. "I'm pretty sure I can predict that!" Marilyn said positively. "Can you predict my first orgasm?" Leah asked. "And my next one," Bianca added.

Time had past quickly, and the girls on Roo's insistence decided to head home. However, they did come to a conclusion to repeat this night again, whether it was at Leah's or at an exciting place where they could meet cowboys willing to take their shirts off; they didn't mind. They could have girls' time, talk about their problems worries and share just about anything. They would definitely have to come to each other about sex advice, they joked that in time they stopped meeting they would be fully educated in being sex therapists and would judge each other's progress in the bedroom. Especially Bianca's and Leah's! They were both eager to spice up their love life, and Leah would be happy to get hers of the non existent status!

Bianca was even planning on talking to Liam, but had no idea how to breach the subject. When they were awake in the morning, she was struggling to start the conversation; however she decided to go for it. "Liam," she whispered whilst caressing his chest, "I want to try new things." "We can go to that Japanese restaurant tonight if you want to," he replied not taking the hint. "No," Bianca lifted her head up to look into his eyes, "I mean new things in bed." She bit her lip in anticipation of his answer, he might get offended. "Like what?" Liam asked nervously. He had always been pretty smooth when it came to women, but he wasn't the most confident man in the sex-department. "Like anything we want, I am not talking handcuffs here, but something extra," Bianca explained. "Like that helps me," Liam muttered. "Why don't you and I thinking about it today and then we can try tonight whatever we came up with," she suggested. Liam nodded, to be honest he didn't know what to think.

Liam could not concentrate on his work after the morning talk. First, she says she wants something different but then she doesn't tell him what she wants. Second, she expects him to come up with it when he thought their sex life was average, yes it could be great but what was he going to come up with. He was an ideas man in everything but sex! After he mixed up a few orders and dropped a couple of glasses here and there Brax had enough. "What crawled up your ass this morning?" He asked outright. Liam wasn't too keen on telling Brax what was bothering him, let alone asking him for help but he felt he had no choice. Who was he going to talk to? Alf? With that thought he agreed with Brax to go for a walk in between shifts when they were in between shifts. After, what felt like a thousand years, Liam stopped making chit chat and finally began to talk about what was bothering him. "She wants to try new things," he admitted, "should I feel offended? How do I know what she wants?" Brax shook his head, "I don't know what to say, I haven't been in that position before." Liam made eye contact, "see I should feel offended." Brax avoided his statement, "new things? Like what?" he asked curiously. "Don't know man," Liam replied, "she ordered me to think about it today and come up with something to please her lazy ass. And last night she came home drunk, started to throw herself at me. Can you believe that?" Liam asked. Brax could not stop laughing, then he tried to get himself together and actually be useful to this desperate mess in front of him. "I wonder what the girls got up to tonight," he stated. "If you thought that was helpful, you're wrong," Liam shot back. "I'm sure they didn't discuss you in any matter," Brax laughed again, he just could not recompose himself. "As I said NOT HELPING!"

"Alright," Brax stopped laughing, "more foreplay, women love that" he suggested. "Like what?" Liam asked. "Eugh, sorry Casey, I didn't know I had to explain everything to you," Brax answered cheekily. "Just forget it," Liam said annoyed and walked off.

"No, no, Liam," Brax ran after him. "Stop walking, I look like I'm at the end of a romance movie, only chasing a guy," that did not stop Liam he took to other options. "Try to let it all be about her for a change, drive her crazy, be in control, she will beg you to give her want she wants… don't give in, give in when you can't hold out any longer. While you are doing that" Brax continued "try to explore her body, look at her face, you will know what she enjoys and what not, you can learn a lot from that."

"You think that will work?" Liam asked in confusion turning around. "Trust me, it will," Brax reassured, "and your efforts won't pass by unnoticed, she will rewards you for it… trust me, make it all about her and it's going to be the best sex you ever had."

"Hope you're right," Liam said as he slowly turned and began to make his way back to the restaurant. "Thanks Brax," he was truly grateful. "And don't forget new positions," Brax said loud enough for him and a couple of other observes to hear, Liam did not even turn out of embarrassment.

When Liam was out of sight, Brax took out his phone and typed a text for Charlie

'_Why did Liam just ask my advice about sex? Did you brag about me last night? I knew I was good, but really that great, Buckton?'_ He quickly got a reply from her, she was rather quick '_can't remember, you might need to prove it to me some time :p… anyway, just about to take a shower :p… see you soon, I hope.'_A smile appeared on Brax's face as he read the message and rushed home, he might be great in bed with girls, but Charlie even managed to make him better. And even he wasn't the one to brag about his skills. However, Charlie had an ability, she brought him something different. For the first time he was totally and absolutely consumed in another human being, he felt every emotion; and there was no denying it he was in love.

Unbeknownst to either to Liam or Brax, one of the _unseen _observers was Heath and he had heard the conversation. He clearly must have raised Bianca's expectations, because clearly that hippo dude was not jumping the bar. _The fun I shall have _Heath thought to himself.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment if you have some time. There probably won't be a third chapter, unless I can find some time... but only if you readers want an update of course! Thank you all so much for reading and writing these lovely reviews. Lots of love!**_


End file.
